


Mistle-no

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Clouis being clouis
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 7





	Mistle-no

Clementine was putting up lights to decorate their house. Or well, attempting to. Those pesky things decided to get all tangled up, and now the brunette has to spend who the fuck knows how long trying to untangle them. She loves the holidays, but sometimes things like this don't seem worth it.

As she was struggling to get a knot out of the Christmas lights feeling her frustrations rising by the second, Louis came up to her, that perfect yet goofy grin on his face. Just seeing that face calmed any and all rage Clem felt bubbling inside her because of the stupid lights.

"You look like you're struggling. Would you like a kiss."

"I thought we ate all those. Did you stash a bag away without telling me?"

"No, not, not that kiss," Louis holds something up. "The under a mistletoe type of kiss."

"Lou, that is two pieces of lettuce with strawberries taped to it."

"Well I had to do something! The store was all out and I wanted to kiss you under the mistletoe." 

The boy pouts as Clementine starts to laugh, full on belly laughter. God she was so in love with this man, and these were the times that reminded her just how much. She leans over, giving him his smooch before pulling back.

"There. You got your kiss under the mistletoe."

Louis's grin got bigger, blush falling upon his face. He skips away into the kitchen going back to making dinner, leaving Clem to watch as he whistles a tune of some song. The tangled lights can wait, she's got a boyfriend to kiss under a makeshift mistletoe.


End file.
